


One in a Million

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-06
Updated: 2004-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: No matter how cynical you are, you can't deny there is still some good in the world.





	One in a Million

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**One in a Million**

**by:** Lorrie

**Character(s):** Toby, CJ, Josh, Sam, Leo  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/J, CJ/T, CJ/S, C/Z  
**Category(s):** Drama  
**Rating:** YTEEN (thematic topic)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own, never will, please don't sue  
**Summary:** No matter how cynical you are, you can't deny there is still some good in the world.  
**Feedback:**   Feedback would be great, bad and good, even if you could just say; "it was good" or "I didn't like it" Thanks ;)

    It's fairly early in the morning on Christmas Eve, Charlie and Zoey are walking through a ballroom, which will later be used to celebrate. Charlie is hanging up mistletoe in every doorway, and private corner, while Zoey helps him. 

    "Why are you hanging up so much mistletoe?" Zoey asks after the last piece is hung.

    "So that tonight you can't escape a kiss from me." Charlie said with a smile.

    "What if I don't come?" Zoey asked playfully.

    "Then I will be forced to be on mistletoe duty." Charlie said knowing that even if Zoey came he'd still be on mistletoe duty.

    "What exactly is mistletoe duty?" Zoey asked knowing very well what it was.

    "I will make sure that people hold up the tradition of kissing under the mistletoe." Charlie said.

    "You'd do that anyway though." Zoey said coyly. Charlie and Zoey then left the ball room and headed for his office.

* * *

    Inside the Oval office, was the president and senior council, the staff meeting was coming to an end.

    "So, do all of you plan to come to my Christmas Eve ball?" The President asked as they were getting up.

    "Of course, Sir." CJ was the first to answer, followed by Toby, Josh and Leo. Just at that moment a man came through the door to the oval office,

    "SAM!" CJ excitedly said. The President gave him a hug and Sam told them all that he would be staying through to New Year's Day.

    "You have to come to the ball tonight." Josh insisted. Sam nodded his head and glanced over at CJ who was collecting her files from the desk in front of where she was sitting, only Leo noticed this, he saw instantly that Sam had clearly missed CJ the most. Toby was still sitting down in his chair staring at the ground, not even realizing what had happened, when Sam noticed he gave Toby a hug, waking him from his space out. Toby smiled, surprised to see Sam. 

    "Wow, I didn't even notice you come in." Toby said still embracing Sam, when Charlie came in to tell the President that Ron Butterfield was here, and would like to see the President. Leo had the room cleared and Ron entered. 

    "We've received a letter from a man who calls himself Dorini, saying that he would kill CJ, Sam, Toby, Josh and Leo, we set it aside unsure whether or not to take it seriously, until we got another letter targeting CJ, Josh, Toby, Leo, and Sam. Only in the second letter he calls himself Karriafi and enclosed photos. We were able to match the handwriting. Now we wouldn't be here to tell you this except that another letter arrived matching that handwriting claiming that a one Marc Johnson of the White House press core was working for Karriafi. Only proof that Marc was in fact working for Karriafi was left, not even a name."

    "What are we supposed to about this? Do we know anything else, should we talk to Marc?" The President asked.

    "The letter said one other thing."

    "What?"

    "The author will be at the party tonight."

    Leo was stunned at the news. Ron explained that there was no way to tell who was in on this and who wasn't, and that he doesn't think Marc is a threat.

* * *

    Sam and Toby were sitting in the communications office they were dressed for the party, and notified that they need to watch out for the author if they see anything suspicious. 

    "So, Sam how've you been?" Toby asked trying to change the subject form the mystery source.

    "Good, I've missed Washington, but I'm back home now." Sam responded.

    "Good, that's good."

    "I'm coming back. I want to come back if my job is still open. I've missed this place so much and I don't think I can leave again."

    "That's great, Will Bailey had your job, but now he's working for the Vice President."

    "What were you thinking about earlier in the Oval, CJ screamed my name she was so happy to see me, but you still didn't hear?"

    "Yeah, I don't remember." Toby said lying, he knew he was thinking about the party, and whether or not he was going to go, because had a very bad feeling.

* * *

     At the party Charlie got Zoey under the mistletoe, and spent the evening making sure the guests upheld the tradition. 

    Sam and Toby had arrived at the party early and saw CJ as she entered in a beautiful black gown that flew gracefully with every step, she was also wearing a long black duster which she removed revealing plunging back line that rimmed perfectly the small of her back with nothing but three strings securing the waist line on her back, and a scarf around her shoulders. As soon as she arrived she was being summoned.     

    Charlie noticed the President was sitting under the mistletoe having a drink, when CJ was called over. Charlie saw that they didn't notice they were under the mistletoe together, so he walked over before CJ left.

    "You two are under the mistletoe, you know what that means." Charlie smiled.

    "Charlie-" The President began.

    "No one is immune, Sir." On that note CJ bent down and kissed the President on the cheek and left. CJ walked over to Danny Concannon, which made Sam's blood boil, he wanted CJ's attention. CJ pulled Danny aside and he was quite happy because he noticed that they were standing under the mistletoe and that Charlie was on his way over. CJ pushed Danny out from under the mistletoe and Charlie turned away realizing that this probably had to do with earlier when CJ was with the President.

    "Danny, how could you print this story: THE FIRST LADY WORRIES ABOUT PRESIDENT'S HEALTH, you have no proof, and no source-," CJ was saying.

    "Yes I do, I heard it-"

    "I know Danny...you were listening to a private conversation between the First Lady and her eldest daughter! If you don't issue a retraction on the grounds that you were simply suspicious and that all of your assumptions were false, due to the recent check-up the President had, I will personally remove you from the White House press core as well as the Washington Post What are you trying to do, anyway, put the country into panic mode?"

    "No, that's not it, but the people have a right to know, CJ" Danny said.

    "Danny, issue the retraction and consider yourself warned!"

    "Yes, ma'am." Danny gave up, quite scared that she's not joking. CJ left to go see Sam who in passing him earlier had removed her scarf.

    "Sam, how's going." CJ said as she, in one quick motion, removed her scarf from around Sam's neck.

    "Good. You?" Sam said as gently kissed her on the cheek.

    "Excellent, I have to talk to the President, but I'll be right back, and one other thing, has Josh shown up yet?"

    "Okay, and yes, about 45 seconds ago." Sam said as CJ left to tell the President about Danny and gave him a kiss on the cheek since he was still under the mistletoe and than left. 

* * *

    Josh sat down next to Danny at the bar and ordered a glass of Bailey's. 

    "You know, my cousin is here with me, and she asked me why I never had competition from you guys with CJ, because she's beautiful, smart, funny, and sexy with a great personality. I didn't know what to say. Sitting here now thinking about CJ makes me wish that I wasn't a reporter, but just some guy that she knew. That she would date. You know." Danny said not even sure that Josh was listening. Josh just sat there thinking about CJ, for about a half an hour until Sam sat down where Danny was.

    "Hey, Josh." Sam said surprising Josh. Josh looked down into his cup and realized it was empty, ordered a refill and looked at Sam.

    "Hey, Sam." Josh said dryly, and Sam assumed that it was because of the news that they'd heard earlier.

    "You know, CJ was asking after you." Josh couldn't help but smile.

    "Really?" Josh asked, Sam was happy that he had made Josh light up, but not happy at what he had done it with. CJ approached the bar and ordered herself a very dry martini. Sam noticed her and smiled, but didn't tell Josh, or CJ, that the person they wanted to talk to were 20ft away.

* * *

    Later that evening, CJ was walking outside when she noticed a young girl no more that 16 quietly scolding Mark Johnson, of the white house press core. She went to the President who was no longer under the mistletoe an told him about her, Josh, Toby, Sam and Leo were notified her name was Julie Conners.

    As CJ was leaving into the other room, she noticed Josh. She ran over to him and stopped him from leaving by standing in the doorway.

    "Hey Josh." CJ said, smiling. "Where have you been all night?"

    "Oh, around." Josh smiled. "You?" Charlie approached them and looked up at the mistletoe, 

    "It's tradition. You two got to kiss-" Charlie was interrupted.

    "This is the third time, second person for me, how about you?" CJ asked Josh, ignoring Charlie who stepped away, to watch from a distance.

    "First." Josh said smiling, "Who was your first?" 

    "The President of the United States." CJ said gloatingly.

    "Well, then I have a lot to live up to." Josh said surprising CJ, and pulling her closely to kiss her passionately, making Sam look, and almost want to cry. The President and Leo also looked over and tapped Toby on the shoulder to look. They were all shocked. Only Toby noticed that Sam wasn't shocked he was jealous. After the kiss, CJ fell back into the door frame and closed her eyes taking a deep breath, and exhaling the word "wow." Josh smiled and said that he would see CJ later, and left. As the night progressed, Josh ran into a young girl under the mistletoe. Charlie came over to tell them what they already knew. As Charlie approached, the young girl bellowed, 

    "Charlie! My old buddy," She turned to Josh, "this is my seventh tonight, Charlie and I are old friends now, ain't that right Charlie?" Charlie nodded pleased with himself.

    "This is my second, my first was CJ."

Josh said hinting that he wanted to know who the young girl's were.

    "Hi, Julie Conners. So far, my cousin Danny, Charlie, Toby, CJ, Will and the Vice President." Julie said knowing that Josh knew who she was. Josh kissed her and then grabbed her arm and walked outside, she complied.

    Once outside, Julie began to speak cutting Josh off, "Describe CJ for me." Josh was dumbfounded.

    "She's smart, savvy, sassy, competent, hard-working, understanding, beautiful, trusting-trustworthy, and oh so sexy- she's perfect..."Josh slowly said the words a certain realization.

    "You know, Josh, I asked Toby and Sam the same question and got the same answer, perfection, but not really perfect as much as perfect for you, right?" Julie bluntly stated. "Now, go in there and dance the night away because the two new senators form North Dakota, the brothers, have their eyes on CJ and it's not just about her anymore and if you ask me, she shouldn't be the reward for those two men, she's too good for that."

    With that Josh went into the room not realizing she had completely eluded him away from asking about the man set to kill them. Julie was relieved. After a few moments of absorbing the cold she went inside to see a crowd something. Josh and Sam were at the front watching in lividness, Toby looked on with less anguish and spotted Leo trying to see. Toy squeezed Leo through the crowd to show him North Dakota's proud, new, democratic Senator, Steve Sampras dancing with CJ. The onlookers were surprised at well they moved together, Sam watched as the Senator slowly slid his hand down CJ's back till he was supporting only from the small of her back as she dipped back with sensuality. Although Sam was unnervingly jealous. He couldn't help be extremely aroused watching CJ's slow and sexy movements. Josh was staring, open-mouthed, amazed that even though he knew CJ was sexy he'd never seen it shine through so brightly. CJ was pulled up slowly and then suddenly pulled tightly against the senator, their hips swayed to the beat perfectly as the song continued. Steve slowly went down CJ's body and moved his hand up her leg lifting her silky black dress up to mid-thigh before letting the fabric fall and taking in her body. The sight of CJ's leg caused the male onlookers to burst, even Leo to tingle.

    Steve spun CJ around so that her back was against his chest, she moved down his body swaying her hips rhythmically, down and back up. The two stepped and moved with familiarity, every step with each other like they'd done it a thousand times before. When CJ turned around to face him, he put his left hand in between her shoulder blades and bent her back in sync with moving his hand from her collar bone to her waist, to her leg lifting it up to his side so that he was between her legs and letting her fall back as the song comes to a close. Everyone applauds, Leo notices after managing to tear his eyes away from CJ that the President is not in the room. When a moment later Margaret enters, spots Leo and approaches him.

    "Leo, an old friend is here to see you." Margaret said wondering what was breaking up. "I'll get CJ, since she's right there." Margaret said gesticulating towards CJ.

    "No, let me." Leo left to creep up behind CJ, who was accepting praise for her dancing. "CJ, I didn't know you could dance like that."

    "I never really got the chance." CJ said playfully.

    "Anyway, I have an old friend I'd like you to meet." Leo put his hand on CJ's back and guided her out of the room as Margaret got Toby who dragged Josh and Sam from the bar until they were all in the Oval Office.

    "We received another letter tonight, the pictures from tonight's event and this is just an educated guess from about 5 minutes ago," the President began throwing pictures of Sam and Josh at the bar and of CJ and the congressman-all from that night. "I can only hope that all of you will let me give you a secret service detail." Josiah looked at CJ when saying this. Ron Butterfield entered a moment later with the papers that are required to be signed for Secret Service protection. "Josh, Toby, Sam, Leo...and CJ." 

    Josh, Toby and Sam signed quickly, Leo was reluctant but signed. CJ wouldn't, she refused.

    "With all due respect Mr. President, I won't, not after the last time, and it doesn't sound to me like these people or this person want to attack in full arms, it sounds to me that whether or not you have 30 agents surrounding each of us that it would make any difference, I'd still be dead in the end but only this time there would be 30 other people dead too." CJ was on the verge of tears.

    "CJ, for your safety you need to accept that Simon dying wasn't your fault." The President was becoming scared for her.

* * *

    The evening progressed and Josh tried to find Julie Conners the young girl who had outfoxed him. Whenever he found her she managed to disappear before he could reach her. Sam had started to look after an hour of Josh being unsuccessful. Toby had run into her at the bar and they began talking, Toby didn't know this was the infamous Julie Conners though.

    "Hey again, the last time I saw you Toby Ziegler we were under the mistletoe." Julie broke the ice.

    "Yeah, yeah. Did you see CJ, whoa, she looks amazing tonight." Toby responded.

    "My guess, you'll be thinking and saying that a lot more now."

    "Maybe, probably, why are you always running when I see you?"

    "I'm Julie Conners, my boss wants to kill you." Julie laughed as Toby's mouth dropped open.

    "Why-Why...Why are you laughing?" 

    "Because, nothing's gonna happen. Toby, you don't need Secret Service protection, in fact if you get it, you'll be doing exactly what he wants. My boss isn't an idiot, he sent you the letters that I wrote for a reason, because he knew that you, Josh, Leo, Sam and the President would fall hook, line, and sinker for it. Now, don't get me wrong, he's serious, but you will never know the extent to which his covers. I can tell you right now that no one will try to kill you for at least a month. I'm gonna make sure that it never happens though. I want you to tell the President everything I told you, and to travel in pairs."

    "Two things, how come he thought CJ wouldn't fall for it? And how will traveling in pairs help?"

    "CJ's not like you guys, this has already happened to her, and it's a joke for my boss, he'll get it and you'll all be fine, so go now and adios." Julie left and never looked back. It only took a moment for Toby to get everyone e back in the Oval office, and few more moments for him to share his news.

    "Travel in pairs! How the hell is that gonna help?!?" The President screamed with frustration.

    "Mr. President, I don't care. But regardless I'm going to trust her." Toby said oddly very calmly in response to the livid President.

    After a moment the President thought and huffed into agreeing with Toby, "Who are the pairs going to be?"

    The room laughed desperately at that hoping it would work.

    "Josh and Sam, Toby and CJ and I'll stay here tonight." Leo commanded. 

    "No, no Leo, I'll take you home." The president over-ruled. Sam and Josh looked at each other smiled and looked at Toby shooting daggers his direction for going home with CJ. 

* * *

    Josh took Sam to his place where they revealed to each other their feelings for CJ, and to their dismay they were painstakingly jealous of each other and Toby. They got drunk and Josh let Sam use his blankets on the couch. Meanwhile he crawled into bed thinking about how glorious CJ looked that evening.

    Toby CJ to his house where he let her stay in a spare room of his new a spacious house. He brought her the bedding and she was changing. He watched her as she let her dress drop to the floor. CJ, dressed her self in a camisole matching her pinstripe boy shorts that she was already dressed in. Toby had dropped the bedding long ago, he gathered the bedding and composed himself before entering. CJ was sitting in a chair in the room when he finally came in, he made the bed for her against her wishes. When she grabbed him to stop him, he couldn't help himself and he kissed her. CJ let him, but when he stopped she told him that he shouldn't have done that, and kindly asked him to be alone. 

* * *

    The next day Leo arrived first in a very chipper mood. Sam and Josh were next arrive, they had horrible headaches. Toby and CJ arrived in complete silence, CJ had tried to talk to Toby but he wouldn't. When the all had turned up in Leo's office for staff, Leo began by telling them Julie's message had been received, he handed them pictures of the pairs going home. After everyone looked at the photos, Leo was about to go into how the dollar is down 280 when Butterfield came bursting through Leo's door telling him that Julie Conners had been shot 23 times and expectantly died. The room was stunned. Ron also explained that other than the five of them, 18 other people were targeted, all in close relation to five senior staffers. Toby thought back to his conversation with her, when she said she would make sure no one ever attacked them. He didn't think it was anything, he didn't think that that meant she would die. 

* * *

    At CJ's briefing she explained what had happened with Karriafi or Dorini, and Julie, she conclude her briefing saying,

    "A 16 year old girl, 16 year old, died this morning to save 23 people she didn't know, she died knowing some were impure, and others were honorable, some were 50 years old, other only one, no matter how cynical you are, you can't deny that in a world where the crime is too high and the body count never stops growing that there is still some good in this world, and we had found it in a 16 year old girl who was painfully punished for doing the bravest thing I've ever seen, she was truly selfless."


End file.
